onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ingrid
A princesa Ingrid, mais conhecida a Rainha da Neve e também Sarah Fisheer, https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/527563259176423424 é uma personagem de Once Upon a Time. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no segundo episódio da Quarta Temporada. Ela é representada pelas atrizes Elizabeth Mitchell e Brighton Sharbino. A Rainha de Neve é baseada no personagem de mesmo nome a partir do conto de fadas, "The Snow Queen". Historia Antes da Primeira Maldição Ingrid é a filha mais velha da rainha Sonja e Rei Harald da Arendelle, fazendo-a herdeira do trono real. Ela tem duas irmãs mais novas, Helga e Gerda, ambos os quais ela desenvolve um vínculo muito unida. Uma tarde, as três irmãs estão jogando quando vislumbram uma pipa perfurado, e Gerda e Helga tomam uma fantasia para fitas do kite. O dono da pipa chega, mas o homem revela-se um canalha como ele agarra Gerda, com a intenção de vendê-la por dinheiro. Com Helga também contido em seu aperto, Ingrid corre para impedi-lo, mas ele chuta para longe. Quando ela cai para trás, uma corrente de gelo sai de suas mãos, que quebra um grande galho de árvore e bate-lo inconsciente. Ingrid teme ferir suas irmãs com seus poderes recém-descobertos, mas Gerda e Helga é grato pelo que ela fez antes. Suas irmãs prometem ajudar a esconder seus poderes, e cada um assumir uma fita para solidificar sua irmandade unida. ( "Family Business", "The Snow Queen") Anos mais tarde, na noite de festa de aniversário de seu pai, Ingrid opta para fora, apesar de que suas irmãs quer que ela venha. Na festa, ela secretamente observa como suas irmãs dançam com seus pretendentes. No entanto, quando os flocos de neve se manifestam em torno de si, Ingrid percebe que seus poderes são ainda incontrolável. Enquanto ela arruma as coisas para deixar para sempre, na esperança de suas irmãs podem levar uma vida normal, sem ela, Helga e Gerda retornam da festa. Ingrid oferece o trono para Helga, que tem qualidades de liderança condizente com uma rainha, mas Gerda menciona uma vez que ela ouviu falar de alguém em Misthaven que pode ajudar a Ingrid. As três irmãs viajar para Misthaven, onde eles perdem suas fitas para Rumplestiltskin em troca de ajuda com poderes de Ingrid. Rumplestiltskin fornece duas coisas; luvas para anular a magia de Ingrid, enquanto ela está vestindo-los, e uma urna para prender a ela se ela se tornar muito perigosa. Mais tarde, no jardim real, Ingrid é abordada por um pretendente de Helga, o Duque de Weselton, que faz avanços românticos sobre ela, fazendo-a entrar em pânico e explodi-lo para longe com um fluxo de gelo. Quando Helga chega, o Duke acusa Ingrid de prejudicar ele depois que ele rejeitou seus sentimentos. Em vez disso, Helga rejeita ele devido a conhecer sua verdadeira natureza, a que ameaça revelar a magia de Ingrid a todos Arendelle para que todos saibam a sua futura rainha é um monstro. Irritado, Ingrid dispara gelo mágico para ele, mas o Duque usa Helga como um escudo e ela leva o ataque, transformando-se em uma estátua de gelo e se desmoronando. A Ingrid agoniado chora sobre o corpo quebrado de sua irmã quando Gerda descobre. Apesar de que Ingrid jura que não pretendia matar Helga, Gerda não pode lidar com o que a irmã tem feito e aprisiona-la na urna. Logo depois, o Grand Pabbie, por solicitação do Gerda, apaga as memórias de todos de Ingrid e Helga. ( "Family Business", "The Snow Queen") Muitos anos mais tarde, filha mais velha de Gerda, Elsa, herda poderes de gelo semelhantes a Ingrid. Enquanto Elsa é a rainha reinante da Arendelle, ela aprende príncipe Hans das Ilhas do Sul tem a intenção de prendê-la em uma urna para que ele possa aproveitar Arendelle. Depois de encontrar a urna em uma caverna no Vale do Norte, Elsa é obrigada a entregá-la a Hans, quando o noivo de sua irmã, Kristoff é quase morto pelo príncipe. Em um tom presunçoso, Hans observa que um monstro não deve possuir Arendelle, e ele passa a tirar do boné a reliquia. Um líquido branco derrama, mas em vez de a substância Elsa apanha a armadilha, Ingrid se materializa a partir dele em seu lugar. Embora comentário de Hans foi feito para Elsa, Ingrid assume ele estava realmente a insultá-la, e se transforma em uma estátua de gelo como retribuição, enquanto os irmãos do príncipe fogem. Voltando ao castelo de Arendelle, ela e Elsa caminham durante a conversa animadamente sobre sua magia de gelo. Ingrid toma conhecimento de uma pintura dos pais de Elsa e logo revela-se como a irmã de Gerda. Ingrid ansiosamente pede para ver sua irmã, mas Elsa afirma lamentavelmente que seus pais morreram no mar. Elsa expressa preocupação por sua irmã, Anna, que desapareceu, embora Ingrid promete ajudar a encontrá-la. ("Rocky Road") Ingrid começa a ensinar Elsa a aprimorar o controle da ligação entre as emoções e poderes. Quando Anna regressa a casa, Ingrid encontra-la pela primeira vez, observando que ela se assemelha a Gerda. Enquanto Elsa aceita Ingrid como sua tia, Anna permanece cética. Mais tarde, Ingrid ouve Anna expressando essas dúvidas para Kristoff e seus planos para pedir o troll rock, Grande Pabbie, para obter respostas. Durante essa conversa, Ingrid aprende Anna que descobriu que seus pais foram para Misthaven com a intenção de se livrar da magia de Elsa com alguma coisa, mas ela não contou a sua irmã ainda. Depois de aprender sobre Helga de Grande Pabbie, Anna e seu companheiro, Belle, fazem o seu caminho para baixo da montanha apenas para ser parado pela tempestade conjurada por Ingrid. Um vento forte bate Anna para a borda do penhasco, onde ela se agarra desesperadamente para não cair, como Belle tenta puxá-la para cima. Anna mergulha no chão e cai inconsciente, ao qual Ingrid recolhe chapéu de feiticeiro da bolsa de sua sobrinha. Belle grita com Ingrid para deixar Anna sozinha, mas a Rainha da Neve desculpando observa que ela vai ter que desculpá-los, já que "este é um negócio de família". Em seguida, ela se desmaterializa embora, levando Anna com ela, como Belle impotente observa. Aprisionando Anna em uma célula do castelo, que ela acusa de intenção de usar chapéu de feiticeiro em Elsa. Anna rejeita a noção, argumentando que ela não estava indo para usá-lo em ninguém até que Ingrid atacou. Ingrid admite que pensou que suas duas sobrinhas poderia ser sua família, mas agora que Anna tem provado ser o "impar para fora", com nada em comum com ela e Elsa, ela promete encontrar alguém para substituí-la. ("Family Business") Enterrando o chapéu em uma caverna em Arendelle, Ingrid em seguida, vai para a floresta encantada onde ela pede o aprendiz de feiticeiro para encontrar uma terceira irmã para completar sua família. O aprendiz acredita encontrar uma pessoa assim é rara, mas ela insiste em esperar o tempo que for necessário. Voltando ao Arendelle, Ingrid diz Elsa sobre o que Anna aprendeu na Misthaven. Ela propõe que Anna, com a intenção de usar o chapéu na Elsa, tentou-o em seu primeiro. Como Elsa está em dúvida, Ingrid revela Gerda prendeu na urna e que Anna, como sua mãe, nunca vai entender uma pessoa de magia. Em vez de transformar os dois uns contra os outros, as meninas conspiram para prender sua tia na urna, mas Ingrid algema Anna primeira. Sob pressão, Anna diz a ela a lenda nórdica de O TROLDEN de vidro, em que um rei tornou um espelho para sua filha para ver sua própria beleza, no entanto, ela morreu antes de recebê-lo. Assim, o espelho refletia a miséria do rei. Desde Anna não consegue se lembrar de qualquer outra coisa no conto, Ingrid explica o rei agoniado aprendeu magia negra para fazer o reino partilhar a sua dor, o que fez com que os indivíduos para ver o mal nos outros e ligar um ao outro. Como a história, Ingrid quer lançar o feitiço, mas ela precisa de muitas peças de espelho. Com um caco, ela coloca Anna sob o feitiço. Elsa está perplexo com a raiva de sua irmã enquanto Ingrid admite que ela fez isso para mostrar escuridão interior de Anna. Ela empurra Elsa em usar magia em Anna, mas este recusa. Anna sela sua irmã na urna, que Ingrid não esperava. Que abraça-se como um monstro, ela congela Anna, Kristoff, bem como todos os Arendelle em gelo e, em seguida, apaga memórias de Elsa. Rumplestiltskin aparece pedindo o chapéu, mas ela afirma que não sabe onde ele está. Como resultado, ele leva a urna e promete devolvê-lo se ela entregar o chapéu. Quando o aprendiz localiza a terceira irmã, Ingrid dá-lhe o chapéu e os ganhos de passagem para outro reino, bem como um livro para encontrar a irmã em devido tempo. A partir de uma porta portal o aprendiz cria, Ingrid anda através de e chega na Terra Sem Magic in Boston durante o ano de 1982. ( "Smash the Mirror") Ao andar nas ruas deste mundo novo, Ingrid visita um médium, Madame Faustina, para descobrir informações sobre a terceira irmã, que vai chegar em uma cidade chamada Storybrooke em vinte e oito anos. Ela, então, paga para o serviço do vidente, dando-se o seu colar. Através bola de cristal, Madame Faustina comprova-se a ser uma fraude depois de proclamar o nome da menina será Susan, embora Ingrid sabe de rolagem do aprendiz que o nome dela é ser Emma Swan. Atacando para fora da loja, Ingrid raiva repreende artifícios da mulher e tenta castigá-la com magia, mas descobre seus poderes não funcionam nesta terra. ( "Shattered Sight") Durante a Primeira Maldição Em 1999, Ingrid está agora a trabalhar no sistema de serviços de acolhimento para meninos e meninas e corre uma casa do grupo em Richfield, Minnesota. Quatorze ou quinze anos depois de Emma nasce, ela é colocada sob os cuidados de Ingrid. Um dia, ela vê um dos meninos, Kevin, brincando com câmera de Emma. Ingrid pede a ele para devolvê-lo porque a propriedade é respeitado na casa. Ela se aproxima de desligá-lo e retorna o dispositivo para Emma. Ingrid tranquiliza Emma, que é a mais nova adição para a casa. Depois de Ingrid sai para anunciar, Kevin ameaça Emma para virar a câmera para ele amanhã ou ele vai fazer sua vida miserável. Naquela noite, Ingrid pega Emma tentando fugir. Ela não impedi-la, mas casualmente deixa escapar que Kevin passa a ter medo de aranhas, incluindo os de borracha escondido em sua própria gaveta. Percebendo Ingrid está ajudando ela, a garota concorda em ficar. Logo, Ingrid secretamente faz planos para adotá-la. Passar o tempo juntos, eles se divertir no parque de diversões onde Emma interpreta a máquina de garra e acidentalmente faz com que faíscas de magia. Emma ganha um peluche cão e um anel, em que Ingrid vigas com louvor excessivo e genuína, enquanto derramando lágrimas de felicidade. Vendo papéis na bolsa de Ingrid, Emma assume que ela está sendo transferida para outra casa. No entanto, Ingrid admite que ela está adotando ela, o que Emma aceita alegremente. Enquanto esperam pelo ônibus, Emma sugere que seria ótimo ter magia para retornar imediatamente para casa. Ingrid, sabendo o potencial da menina, puxa-la na frente de um carro de entrada e empurra-a para usar magia. Em vez disso, Emma, se apavorou por insistência de Ingrid que ela tem escondido poderes, foge para o bem. ( "Breaking Glass", "Shattered Sight") No ano de 2001, Ingrid embala seus pertences e viaja para Maine. Ao abrir o livro, ela magicamente se materializa em Storybrooke. Indo pelo nome Sarah Fisher, Ingrid assume um negócio sorvete, Any Given Sundae, e ela espera pacientemente Emma, que caminha para os anos de lojas no final de novembro para comprar guloseimas geladas para seu filho, Henry. Ingrid reitera desesperadamente que ela tentou dizer Emma anos atrás. Sem quer perceber, Sidney, que está espiando em Emma para Regina, tira uma foto deles de fora da loja. Emma, acreditando que seu ex-mãe adotiva é louco, prepara-se para chamar o Sheriff Graham, até que Ingrid absorve suas memórias em uma pedra. Ingrid, em seguida, finge como se Emma, sem se lembrar de sua troca antes, estava à beira do desmaio e ajuda a estabilizá-la. Depois de dar Emma algumas pintas de baunilha cereja e estrada rochosa, ela oferece-lhe uma colher de estrada rochosa. Emma encontra o sorvete delicioso como Ingrid diz que ela fez isso com muita paciência e amor. Como deixa Emma, Ingrid relógios infelizmente la ir. ( "Breaking Glass", "Shattered Sight") Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Quarta Temporada Categoria:Personagens de Arendelle Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Princesas